


Keep Your Head High

by vintagesam



Series: Micro-Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Hope, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: A dear friend was feeling sad. I hope this helps, darling. <3





	Keep Your Head High

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use without permission.
> 
> Do not repost.

Darling angel,  
don't be sad.

Let the ache in your heart  
break free.

Allow the worries and stress to  
float away.

A soul as bright as yours  
does not deserve this pain.

Darling angel,  
keep your head high.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Supernatural blog on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)! Come chat with me! <3


End file.
